


Father Christmas

by romanmustberomantic



Category: Sander Sides
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders - Freeform, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders - Freeform, Gen, Logic | Logan Sanders - Freeform, Morality | Patton Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanmustberomantic/pseuds/romanmustberomantic
Summary: Virgil believes in Santa and Patton finds out. Patton is determined to dress up as Santa and does not want the others to tell Virgil that Santa is not real.





	Father Christmas

Patton had gotten really into the holiday spirit this year since the whole family was together. Patton felt that this was the most important event which lead to him and Virgil making cookies for them to eat.

"What about the cookies for Santa?" Virgil asked with a worried look on his face.

Patton was shocked he thought he was the last side who believes in Santa. " We will make him his own batch."

A small smile spread across Virgil's face as Patton got down more baking supplies.

\---

Later after the cookies were all done Virgil went back to his room while Patton went to confront the others. Patton gathered Roman, Logan and Thomas in the living room immediately. 

"Virgil, believes in Santa." Patton states.

"What?!?" Roman questioned raising his voice.

"Shhh." Patton replied.

"How does he still believe when Thomas himself doesn't believe?" Logan asked.

"I don't know but what are we gonna do about it?" Thomas replied.

"We could tell him." Roman suggested.

"No. We're not gonna do that. That would be devastating." Patton replied.

"The only other answers are to let him wake up wih no gifts on Christmas, again, or for one of us to dress up as the mythical man. I am not going to dress up." Logan replied.

"Of course, not silly. It only makes sense I dress up as father Christmas." Patton replied.

"What do we have to do?" Roman asked.

"Don't tell Virgil."

\---

Patton, then on Christmas Eve, carried down a pillowcase full of presents for everyone else to place under the tree. 

The next morning everyone was up bright and early, including Roman who always claims to need his beauty sleep. Virgil was sipping his black coffee sitting on the back of the couch as the others sat on the floor drinking warm drinks. 

"Why don't we open our gifts? " Patton suggested, as he got up and grabbed gifts to hand out.  

Patton handed out the gifts in piles according to who they belonged to starting with Thomas, Roman, Logan, and then Virgil. By the time Patton had gotten back to his gifts under the tree Virgil was crying.

"What's wrong, kiddo." Patton asked.

"I got gifts this year." Virgil whispered.

"Of course." Roman replied.

"I've never gotten gifts from Santa before, I thought I was permanently on the naughty-list." Virgil replied.

All the sides jolly expressions faded for a moment as they realized how they ostracized Virgil. 

Patton was the first to open his mouth to comfort Virgil. "You would never be on the naughty list, right guys."

"Of course not."  Roman replied causing Virgil to smile a bit. 

The rest of the day the quintet sat under blankets watching Christmas movies and eating the cookies that Patton and Virgil made.


End file.
